peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard throws a fit
Richard wasn't happy that a dog had eaten his lasagna. "Mummy," Richard asked in his babyish accent, "can I have some more?" Richard's mum prayed she had simply misheard the child. There was no more lasagna, and if she told Richard that, he might throw a giant tantrum. She was unsure of what to do and stood there for about five seconds before remembering something. "Richard," she said with a faux smile on her face, "we don't have lasagna, we have something even better for your body than noodles with artery-clogging tomato sauce and MOZZARELLA AND PARMESAN CHEESE!" She screamed the last part for no apparent reason but to put emphasis on how unhealthy the delicious dinner meal she reluctantly prepared to bloat up the entire family was. However, all Richard heard was the first part of her somewhat sarcastic sentence. "No lasagna?!" he shouted in disbelief, eyes widening and filling with tears. "WaaaAAHHHHH...!" he bawled, throwing himself to the floor kicking and pounding his fists. Richard's daddy scooped him up off the floor and set him back in his chair. "Oh, Richard, listen. Mummy's making you better than lasagna, so be happy about it, okay, you little brat?" he snarled, donning a ridiculously humongous grin, before wrapping both hands around his neck, "Now, shut up or I'll slit-" It was then that he realized that he had let his stressed anger get the best of him (again). He quickly made a last second word-swap. "...I-I mean, or you won't get any dessert!" he finished. Richard sniffled and wiped his eyes. He did love dessert, and he was looking forward to the carrot cake tonight after he finished his supper. Of course, it was his favorite cake. He was dumb enough to think that there was something better than lasagna coming his way. However, if Richard wasn't a stupid dinosaur-obsessed kid, well, let's just say Mummy would be a dead rabbit after dessert... GUARANTEED! Richard's mummy took his plate of vegetables he refused to come downstairs for earlier out of the fridge, and put some butter substitute on them. "Good thing I remembered this!" she said, putting them in the microwave for one minute and thirty seconds. Afterwards, Daddy opened the microwave, and, upon seeing what was inside, almost threw up. If Richard saw what Mummy fixed him for his dinner, there was no knowing how the child would react. It was then that Elizabeth strutted in, in a dress and tap shoes. "A five-six-seven-eight!" she yelled, before breaking out into a bizarre tap-dance routine. Daddy grabbed a machine gun out of nowhere and shot Elizabeth nine times in the heart, causing her to fly backwards out the doorway, slamming into the hall wall. "Can't you see I'm trying to worry about dinner!?" he shouted angrily. 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 21 121 I can't give this to Richard! He's going to throw one of his trademark fits! I know it! No. I'm not going to lie to him anymore. I'm going to tell him the truth, and no matter what happens, I'll keep my cool. He took a deep breath. Here goes. "All right, Richard," Daddy sighed, placing Richard's plate onto the table. "Dinner." Richard was shocked when he saw what was on his plate. It was a vegetable medley of broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots, with a special new ingredient added just for Richard- bean sprouts! The little bunny gasped. "Daddy, no! Not vegetables!" "No whine, Richard!" Erin suddenly got out of her chair and kicked Richard in the eyes. Fire exploded in his eyesockets, and Richard let out a scream, grabbing hold of his eyes. "Richard does not like being kicked in the junk and told to quit whining," said the offscreen-obvious-narrator. "Alright, whoever's making that effect, I'm gonna kill 'em!" Daddy shook his fist furiously. "Richard, eat your vegetables," Mummy said in response to Richard's whining, still with a sugarcoated cheerful voice, "they're good for you. They'll make you strong like your 134-pound father." "Excuse me, I weigh 221 pounds!" intervened Daddy. "And six ounces!" Mummy was even more shocked than Richard. "Go to heck!" she screamed in reply. "Overweight gluttons don't go to heaven!" "Well, ugly dogs don't get in either! You need to get off your frumpy butt sometimes, make the iron your friend! All my friends brag about their fun wives! Now, I could have married Miss Rabbit, but noo, I got stuck with you! My pig, cow, UGLY, STUUPIID WIFE. Who, by the way, has less hair than our son! I WANT A DIVORCE!" "Well, fine! That's what you get for doing the mail lady and that neighbor of ours, Madame Gazelle, yesterday! We're going to court tomorrow!" "Mummyyyyyy! I don't wanna eat my vegetables!" whined Richard over all the commotion. Richard's parents stopped arguing long enough to remember their son. "Sweetie, we are getting a divorce," Richard's mummy started sadly. "What's a diorg?" asked Richard. "It's divorce! Anyway, a divorce is when your dad sleeps with the mail carrier and the neighbor," explained Mummy. "Well, what am I supposed to do when you look like a cow?" yelled Daddy. Mummy facepalmed. "Richard, are you going to eat your vegetables?" "I don't want to eat my vegetables!" Richard's parents decided to keep their cool about the situation, and sat down with him at the table. "Richard, you've had this problem before and dealt with it," Richard's mummy said calmly. "Remember? Carrots are a vegetable!" continued Daddy. "Liars!" hollered Richard. "These don't look like vegetables! I was only three back then! I didn't know any better!" "Richard, pleaase try them," begged Mummy, slowly losing her patience. "They have butter substitute on them," she added in a singsong voice. "No! I can't!" replied Richard. "Why not?" Daddy inquired, his temper gradually rising. "Because I hate vegetables! I want carrot cake!" He put his fist down on the table, almost causing the apple juice to spill. "Richard, please be polite at the table and be a role model for the twins!" reminded Mummy angrily and happily at the same time. "I don't want to be polite!" Richard growled. Richard's parents finally boiled over. "Eat them!" they shouted in unison. Richard exploded. Raising his finger as if making a speech, he yelled, "NO! I WANNA HAVE CARROT CAKE!¡! GRRRRRRRR!¡!¡!" "Richard, eat them, or I'll stab your brain out!" Daddy tackled Richard to the ground, putting him in a headlock. Richard pulled away and crossed his arms. He let out a half-grunt, half-whine. "Unh!" "What's the matter, Richard? Afraid to die a quick, painless DEATH?" screamed Richard, cracking his knuckles. "I... hate ...VEGETABLES!" The dinosaur addict got his plate of vegetables off the table and threw it on the floor, shattering it. He then threw himself to the ground as well, kicking his feet and pounding his fists. He screeched so loudly that the dead at the local cemetery arose from what was supposed to be their eternal slumber. "Richard," warned Mummy, "I'm going to count to three." Richard got up and began running into the kitchen cabinet over and over until his face bled. He then knocked everything off the counter, made a mess of the table, and began to toss things out of the pantry. Rosie and Robbie burst into tears, unsure of what the heck was going on. "That's it, Richard!" said Daddy, getting Richard's attention. "Go to your room! No carrot cake for you!" "Screw you, Daddy!" Richard replied suddenly. Daddy was horrified. "Where did you learn that word?!" he demanded. "Eminem says it all the time!" answered Richard. "Come get your spanking, then!" Mummy said. Daddy forced Richard's pants down and carried him to Mummy, him kicking and squirming all the while. Richard was set down on Mummy's lap, butt in the air, and she began to mercilessly spank him with a belt. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Your... crying... is... like... Chinese... water... torture!" Mummy yelled in-between spankings. "You're... the... reason... we're... getting... a... divorce!" "AH-HAH-HAH-HAAAH!¡" sobbed Richard. "Richard does not like being spanked," said the narrator. "DAAAAAAAH!" Daddy screamed, pulling his hair out. When Mummy was done with Richard, his rear end was red and soaked with blood. "Time to go to your room, Richard!" Daddy shouted in rage. He picked up Richard and began to carry him up to his room. Of course, he had trouble. Richard kicked, squirmed, and spat in his Daddy's arms as he tried his best to get away. "No, no, NOOO!" he protested, but Daddy shoved his fist in his mouth to keep him quiet. "Shut up, you little brat!" Daddy threw Richard into his room and slammed the door. "Good night!" Richard began to cry harder than he'd ever cried before in his life. He clawed on the door, but Daddy ignored him, and went back downstairs to sit at the kitchen table and try to relax with a bottle of wine. Daddy had never been this angry before. At the table, he contemplated what to do with Richard. At first he thought about going in his room and shooting him in the head while he was asleep. He also thought about going back in time and getting Mummy to get birth control while Rebecca was still alive. However, he dismissed those ideas when he thought of a much better punishment. Yes...Daddy was going to call the cops on Richard! Part 2 - Richard's revenge After the big punishment, Richard yelled "I (bleep)ING HATE YOU (bleep)OTS!". Then, a stranger came up into Richard's Room. His name was Oreo-And-Eeyore. He said " I've heard that, I'll solve your problems.". Richard said "Really?". Then "Yes, I'll help you." So they went downstairs. Richard's mother said "GET THE (bleep) BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" She shouted. Oreo-And-Eeyore aimed an AK-47 At her. Saying "One more crack of that and you're out of here!" He said. Richard's mother said "SHUT THE (potatobleep) UP!' Oreo-And-Eeyore said "Alright, you asked for it." Then shot Richard's mother, she was killed. Richard's father was furious. He shouted "YOU PIECE OF (uhh) MEAT! I'M (peepa pige) ANGRY AT YOU! YOU'RE GONNA DI-" Then was shot by Oreo-And-Eeyore. "Be free!" he said. Richard ran away. Epilogue Richard is now on the loose, causing mass shootings in Peppaville. Richard's parents are dead. Erin is still mad at Richard. George doesn't understand why Richard is killing people. And Elizabeth survived being shot and lives a normal life with Erin. The cops are currently looking for OAE, and Richard was found 3 days later, he was put in jail, but escaped 2 days later. Survivors *Erin *Elizabeth *George *Peppa Category:Rated 15 Category:Cracktastic Category:Why does this exist Category:Hotheart123's Episodes Category:Long episodes